Seasons out of Time
by Ashleigh-HJ
Summary: Theres a wedding...and Abby is confused. Carby maybe… CarKem, Chusan, Jabby, Samka. FINAL PART ADDED
1. Prologue

Title – Seasons out of Time 3

Summary – Carter and Kem are getting married in Paris. Susan, Luka, Sam and Abby are on their way to the wedding but will the original wedding take place? Or will something happen involving one of ER's favourite couples. Carby (maybe…) CarKem, Chusan, Jabby, Samka.

Spoilers – Sort of spoilers for End of season 11…and based on rumours/spoilers for season 12.  
Carby sort of…I don't know yet  
CarKem  
Jabby  
Chusan  
Samka

Disclaimer – I own nothing…except maybe like a pair of jeans…and some other stuff. But in terms of ER I own nothing. But believe me, if I did Kem would stay in Africa, Carter and Abby would be reunited 3 and Luka and Sam would be married already.

Prologue

Susan Lewis walked into the Doctors Lounge of the Emergency Room at County General Hospital in Chicago. The dark little room is otherwise occupied by a small brown haired doctor named Abby Lockhart. Susan smiled at Abby as she entered the room.

"Hey! So, are you gonna go?" Susan asks as she lifted the small white envelope in her hand towards Abby.  
"Ha! I have no idea. I suppose, I don't know. I'll need to think about it" Abby replied, somewhat confused.

"Yeah. Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should come. I mean, how often do you really expect Carter to offer to fly us out to Paris!" Susan joked

At this Abby stifled a laugh. "That is true, he may be loaded, but he is rather tight with his money" She joked.

"So I take it you're going?"

"Well yeah. He's one of my oldest friends, and I can't exactly turn down a trip to Paris now can I? Plus everyone else is going, you know?"

"Are you trying to convince me to come?" Abby continued to joke

The tone of the conversation turned somewhat more serious

"Of course not, this is your decision"  
"Why is it so easy for you? He is your ex too!" Abby remarked.

Laughing, Susan replied: "yeah, but you and I both know that Carter and I had no chemistry together. Hell Carter and Luka had more chemistry. The thing between me and Carter was just something to occupy his time until he could 'make a move' on you!" she smirked.

Blushing slightly Abby replied with a simple "Yeah"  
"I better head back out there, can't spend all my time talking to the boss" Abby said jokingly as she headed back out of the lounge.  
"Hey Abby"  
"Yeah?"

"Think about it, okay? I mean, what's there to lose?"

Abby replied only with a smile and left, leaving the lounge door swinging and Susan standing alone in the dark room.

Abby spent the rest of her shift considering the trip to Paris. Nothing was to stop her going, she was over Carter. Wasn't she? Well he was most certainly over her proved even more so with the invitation that she had kept in her coat pocket. Why did he want her there? Was he trying to rub her nose in it or make her feel bad? Maybe he knew she wouldn't accept it. All these thoughts entered Abby's head and instead of further convincing her to stay in Chicago they only pushed her desire to attend the Carter/Likasu wedding. If she didn't show up she would only be proving to herself, Carter and of course, the ER gossip mill that she wasn't over him and yet she was so convinced she was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wiping his eyes in a bid to get up, John Carter sat up in his bed and gazed out of his window into the midst of the African jungle that he now called home. Climbing out of his bed, moving the mosquito net out of the way, he staggered as he stood up. Quite the bachelor party he had had the night before. Carter laughed slightly as he noticed the remains of his meal from the night before stained on the t-shirt he had slept in. Finally making it out of his bedroom, Carter entered the small, clammy kitchen.  
"You look like you had a rough night" laughed a small, dark skinned woman

"That's just the polite way of saying you look like crap" Carter replied leaning forward and kissing her.  
"Well you know me. Always one for politeness" she replied.

"Makemba my dearest, always one to think highly of oneself." Carter joked

At that Kem threw a small towel she held in her hand in his direction. She laughed and joined him in sitting at the small table.

"Are you ready?"

"For what" Carter questioned

"For Paris! You know, that's really comforting…it's great to see you take such effort in remembering your own wedding" She joked

"Hey" he smiled "you and I both know I had a 'rough night'! And of course I'm ready. This time tomorrow…" He smiled

"Actually John, this time on Thursday. This time tomorrow we'll be in the airport. You really are hopeless you know that and just to think…"

Embarrassed, Carter leant forward and kissed her in a bid to stop her proving him right.  
"Now that that shut you up, I can finish packing" He laughed as he stood up and left the kitchen to sort out the rest of his things before heading off to Paris.

Abby rummaged around in her apartment frantically looking for her passport. She was never one to be organised. She could hear the frenzied honking coming from outside her building where two cabs waited for her and Susan, who stood in her kitchen complaining and telling her to move faster.

"Abby seriously, move!" Susan exclaimed with a anxious tone in her voice.

"Just give me two more seconds; I think it's in this drawer!" Abby replied with an equally anxious voice.  
"You know we should really work on your organisational skills when we get back" Susan joked.  
"You can do that on your own, I have more important things to worry about…"  
"Yeah, like not missing this flight! Have you found it yet"

"Almost…I…think…I might…just…YES! Ok, we can go" Abby proclaimed

"About time, now come on!"

Both woman picked up a suitcase and rushed their way downstairs where they were greeted by Luka Kovac, waiting to take the luggage off them to load into the back of the cab.

"Any longer girls, really!" he commented.

"It wasn't my fault, Abby lost her passport." Susan stated. Luka rolled his eyes and Abby merely blushed laughed.

Susan climbed into a cab she shared with her husband and her son. Abby joined Luka, Sam, Alex and her guest – Jake- in the back of the second cab. Both cabs disappeared down the street and headed towards the airport.

Carter and Kem made their way through a crowed arrivals gate in the modern Charles De Gaulle Airport. Holding hands they happily strode through the crowds towards baggage reclaim. John Carter could hardly hold his excitement in, knowing that next time he stands in this airport with Kem – they will be married. The thought of this brought a great smile to his lips.

"What are you smirking at?" Kem asked.

"You" Carter replied innocently

"Ohh really, what about me?"

"That I think I like you…"

"Well I should think so" She added.

Within moments their small suitcases appeared on the conveyor belt. Carter leaned forward and picked up both suitcases, one in each hand. He grimaced in pain as he dropped them on top of the luggage trolley – forgetting of course that his back isn't exactly his strongest feature. He placed his hand on his back and took a moment to regain composure. Moments later Kem and Carter walked out into the busy Parisian taxi bay and into the beautiful spring sunshine.

Luka Kovac and Jack Scanlon graciously removed the suitcases from their cab with Alex trying to pick them up after the men had placed them on the ground. Abby and Sam stood by the sidewalk laughing about something or another. The men soon joined the two women in waiting for the second cab with Susan, Chuck and of course, the now 19 month old Cosmo.  
"What's taking them so long" Luka asked looking at his watch.  
"Maybe they got held up at the lights or something…" Sam considered.

"Maybe their dead, like the car crashed and they all burned" Alex added with a smile

At this comment Sam smacked Alex across the head  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Sam laughed

"See you think its funny…"

"No, I just think it's funny that you are able to add someone burning into every situation"  
"What is he like a pyromaniac?" Jake laughed

"A what?" a very confused Luka asked

Abby and Sam laughed and both, simultaneously said "Never mind!"

"Luka! A little help please!" Screeched at frantic Susan Lewis who has struggling to pull a large suitcase out of the back of a cab.

Luka rushed up to the cab and took the suitcase out of her hand. In the mean time, Chuck stood contently holding Cosmo and talking to him.

"Hey Chuck, don't you worry about the luggage. I've got it!" Susan said sarcastically.

"Huh? What? Ohh sorry…its just...Cosmo?"

Susan laughed as she took the baby out of her husbands' arms and placed him in his stroller.

Now together, the party of eight headed towards the check in desk to join the queue.

"I'm really glad you decided to show!" Abby laughed  
"I'm really glad you decided to come!" Susan added

Abby laughed. "Yeah. I uhh..I guess I just realised I had nothing to stop me going right? I mean it's not like I still love Carter or that I'm not over him or anything" She added, sounding somewhat hesitant.

"Right…" Susan added with a disbelieving smile. Abby noticed this

"What! I am over Carter. 100 Carter-free. Happy Abby" she laughed

"Yeah, I know" Susan smiled. "I've not seen you this happy in a long time"

Abby exaggerated a laugh "Is that a compliment?"

Susan chuckled. "I don't know"

Both women laughed.

As they continued to walk up to the check in desk Susan was plagued with thoughts of her two friends. She knew Abby would never be 'over' Carter, and likewise with him. She was happy to see both of them happy but if she was honest, she would much rather see them happy together. Not that it would ever happen they just don't work in a relationship; they are both far too similar. But they had changed so much since they were together. Susan continued to wonder if they 'could' work it out until her thought train was brought to a halt by Chuck.

"Hey babe! Give me the passports" He asked

"Ohh sorry. I was in a whole other planet" she smiled handing Chuck the three passports.

They were then asked a series of random, airport questions and they checked in their luggage.

Susan glanced back to her friends where she seen Sam and Luka, standing together with Alex terrorising Jake who was standing close by with Abby, who stood laughing at Alex's attempts to jump on Jake's back.

"Alex! Will you please stand still and leave Jake alone" Sam screeched.   
"Shut up mom, do you need to make a scene every time we go out?" Alex remarked somewhat slyly.

Sam moved towards him with a look of fury and was just about to give him a piece of her mind when the 'Kovac – Party of three' was called. Alex let out a relieved sigh and headed towards the desk with him mom and his step-dad.

Abby and Jake followed minutes later and then the eight friends headed towards the 'Air-France' gate for their flight to Paris.

"Oh John is beautiful!" Kem said in awe

"Nothing but the best for you" carter added smiling

She smiled politely and continued to explore the enormous suite.

"When are you parents arriving?" Kem asked.

"I'm not sure, don't expect them to arrive on the same flight, I don't even expect them to be on the same continent as one another right now. Soon though. I don't expect them to be any later than tomorrow evening" Carter added.

"What about your friends?" Kem continued to quiz Carter

"Uhh…their flight is leaving in an hour from Chicago; they should be here by the evening. I hope." Carter smiled.

"Who is coming again?" Kem added

"Susan, you remember her – blonde hair?"  
"Yes. I remember"

"Well, Susan, her husband Chuck and their son Cosmo."

"Cosmo?" Kem asked looking bewildered

"Yeah…Cosmo" Carter laughed.

"Who else?"  
"Uhh...Luka and his wife Sam and her kid Alex…and uhh…Abby" Carter said that last name somewhat hesitantly.

"Abby…your ex Abby?" Kem said

"Well yeah, I couldn't not invite her. She's like my best friend. Jake is coming too" Carter added with a sense of optimism

"Have I met Jake?" Kem asked

"Uh no, Jake is Abby's fiancé." Carter stated

"Ohh. That's nice." Kem added, still with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"Hey, I'm not marrying Abby, I'm marrying you. And besides, you have invited Peter and Michael…both of whom are YOUR exes if I am correct" Carter laughed.

_But I'm not still in love with them _she thought.  
"Yeah, ok you're right" Kem added smiling. A smile which soon turned to a frown as soon as Carter turned his back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_This is your Pilot Jack Burns and I'd like to welcome all passengers on board this flight 735 from Chicago O'Hare to Paris Charles De Gaulle departing at 13:45. We will be flying at 36,000 feet and travel time is an estimated 10 hours. Due to poor ground weather in the mid-Atlantic we may experience some turbulence and cabin crew are more than prepared for such an eventuality. Please pay attention to your in flight monitor for a brief safety demonstration. Thank you."_

"Man I hate flying" said Chuck somewhat frantically

"We've not even taxied out yet, would you calm down!" replied a frustrated Susan Lewis holding a squirming Cosmo on her lap.

"I don't think I can handle 10 hours of this" she said to Abby who was sitting in the seat next to her, across the isle.  
"You can't handle Chuck, or Cosmo?" asked Abby

"Both of them!" she laughed.

* * *

"Urgh…I feel old" said a bored Abby

"Hey! I'm older than you" Replied Susan

"Does that make me the youngest?" chirped a happy Sam who received only 'death glares' from Susan and Abby. She laughed

"Ok Abby, why do you feel old?" Asked Susan who was now sitting in between Abby and Sam after everyone had switched seats.  
"Because, look" she nodded her head towards Jake who was sitting next to 10 year old Alex, battling him on some Gameboy game. "Is it wrong that I'm going to end up married to someone who would rather sit and play pokemon with a 10 year old than have an adult conversation with Chuck and Luka" Abby joked.

"Oh…I can assure you, Luka and Chuck are not having an 'adult' conversation" Sam said straining her ear to listen in on their conversation

"_LeCrose is a crap shooter!"  
"He is better than that Leroy kid"_

"Is that all they talk about?" Asked Sam. "What is it with guys and sports?"

"Yeah, I don't get it, Chuck couldn't play a sport if you paid him, yet he will sit all day and criticize people who get paid mini-mints to play" Susan joked.

"The only sport Luka plays is soccer, with Alex, and badly" remarked Sam.

"And Jake plays pokemon…excellent" Abby added sarcastically. "I remember I tried to teach Luka to play Baseball once…it didn't go well" Abby laughed

"Do you realise we are all either married to, or engaged to someone who works with us, or at least in the same profession?" said Susan

"I never realised that…that's disturbing. What's wrong with us?" Abby smirked

"Us? All you ever date is doctors!" Added Susan

"That's not true…" Abby thought for a moment "Jake WAS a med-student…" She laughed

Sam and Susan laughed

"How many doctors have you dated?" Asked Sam

"Umm…Three"

"…and her ex-husband" Added Susan

"Thank you Susan…" Abby sang through a smile

"Your welcome" Susan smiled back.

"Who was the third? I mean, Jake, Luka and who?" Sam enquired.

"Are you serious?" Shrieked Susan. "You must be the only person in the hospital, hell in Chicago who doesn't know about Carter and Abby"

"I always heard that, I never knew if it was true" Sad added

"Luka not talk about it?" Asked Abby

"No, at least I don't think so. I don't really listen when he talks" Sam laughed

The conversation between the three woman fizzled out after this point and they began to watch their in-flight entertainment.

* * *

Hours past and they were still in the same seating situation – Susan sat in between Sam and a now sleeping Abby.

"So what is the whole Carter/Abby thing?" Sam asked Susan as she looked over towards Abby who was sound asleep.

"Ha! Where do you want me to start? Carter was obsessed with her. He practically made her break up with Luka, and then they spent a year going round in circles until there was an incident in the hospital and they were stuck together for two weeks…"

"Two weeks! What happened?" Sam interrupted

"Did you ever hear about the suspected Smallpox break-out?"  
"That was at County? Wow, everyone at my last hospital talked about that for months."  
"Yeah, well Carter and Abby were working on the kids and at the end they had to be quarantined for two weeks. When they came out they were all over each other like a rash" Susan started lucidly.

"Ohh wow, then what happened?"  
"They were happy, like too happy. I had never seen either of them smile as much as they did then. Then slowly everything went wrong. Abby had some major family problems, and personal problems, so did Carter, then both seemed to come up to a climax and it was like there was an explosion and at the end the relationship was left in pieces"  
"Then Carter left for Africa?" Sam asked

"Yeah…and Abby was heart-broken and pissed off" Susan laughed. "Then he came back, they argued, and then he left again for Luka. He didn't come back until that day you first met him with Kem!" Susan said solemnly

"Wow, poor Abby. She must have been so pissed. If I were her I don't think I'd be able to go to his wedding!"  
"She says she's over him, but I don't know…"

Susan and Sam both smiled gently at one another.

"But she's with Jake" Sam stated.

"Yeah, just like Carter is with Kem…"

"Do you think Carter still…" Sam began to ask

"Of course he does" Susan interrupted "They will always **love** each other. I guess its just the way it's going to be with them and neither one of them would dare say a thing to the other"

Sam just nodded her head and thought about what Susan was saying. A thought that she kept in her mind for the rest of the flight. Susan looked at Abby who sat sleeping next to her. Once she turned her gaze away from Abby, the brunette moved her hand and wiped her eyes which were welled up with tears after having heard every word of Susan and Sam's conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

John Carter sat with his fiancée in the restaurant of their hotel awaiting the arrival of Jack Carter. They sat at a table for four, Kem drinking a glass of sparkling water and Carter, coffee. Carter looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was 6 o clock in the evening; his father's plane had landed 2 hours previously and was bound to show up soon.

"What time is it?" Asked Kem

"Its 6…01. He should be here soon." Carter added

"Ohh good. What about the Chicago flight?" she asked

"Hopefully will land in about 40 minutes." Carter added with a gleeful tone in his voice. "Do you know when everyone else is arriving?" Carter said

"Hopefully in the morning." Kem stated

"Good. That's good." He smiled.

"Aren't you excited?" Kem asked.

"For what? The wedding? Of course I am" He answered very quickly.

Kem looked hurt at this. "I meant for your friends coming. You haven't seen them in months."

"Oh right, yeah of course. We'll have a lot to catch up on. I can't wait to see my godson, he is 19 months now" Carter smiled.

Kem looked at Carter and smiled. As she brought her head down, bringing her eyes to the plate that lay on the table top her facial expression changed to that of a despondent frown.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kem enquired

"About the wedding? No, not at all…no…" He smiled briefly at Kem until he noticed his father enter the busy restaurant over her shoulder. He stood up and Kem turned and looked over her shoulder as she stood.

"Hey dad" Carter said pulling his father into a hug

"Good evening John, Kem" Jack said as he moved towards Kem and placed a kiss on her cheek. They sat down.

"How was your flight?" Carter asked his dad.

"It was alright. Paris is a far cry from New York I'll tell you that much."  
"It's a far cry from the Congo too" Carter joked.  
"How are things there?" Jack asked looking in Kem's direction.

"Things are good. The hospital is doing well and the centre is up and running, successfully." Kem added happily.

"That's good to hear" Jack smiled "Do you have any idea to when we will be graced with the presence of your mother?" Jack asked Carter

"Dad come on! Try to be good this week. Please" Carter pleaded

"John, you and I both know that I'm not the problem, it's your mother…" Jack considered continuing but thought it best not to after seeing the expression on his sons face. "Ok…ok….I promise to be good. Now can we eat I'm starving!"  
Kem stifled a cough and smiled at Carter.  
"Actually dad, we were planning on having dinner when our guests from Chicago arrive which should be…" Carter looked at his watch "…in the next hour. So you can either get a drink, or eat on your own" Carter joked.

"I suppose I'll just have to get a drink then wont I?" Jack laughed. "So who is coming from Chicago?"  
"Well, Susan Lewis and her family."  
"Didn't you and Susan date?" Jack asked  
Carter laughed. "I would hardly call it that! Also, Luka and Sam, with Alex of course." Jack looked confused. "Alex is Sam's kid." Jack nodded.

"And uhh…Abby" Carter added looking at Kem who merely smiled back at him.

Jack's face brightened. "I like Abby" Jack said.  
Carter looked towards Kem again whose face was a wash of jealousy and awkwardness.  
"Dad!" Carter said somewhat annoyed.  
A confused Jack Carter replied with "What?" At that Kem stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in 3 seconds. Excuse me." Kem smiled and slowly pushed her way past the chairs and along to the restrooms.  
Carter picked up on the awkward look on her face. "Did you have to do that?" Carter asked his father.

"Do what? All I said was that I like Abby." Jack answered, still bewildered by the whole situation.

"You were making Kem feel uncomfortable. I don't think she appreciated her soon to be Father-in-Law happily discussing his son's ex-girlfriend."

"Ohh don't be ridiculous John. All I said was that I liked her, is that so wrong? I like Kem too, would you like me to tell her that?" Jack said somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't do that" Carter smirked.

* * *

"Man you guys are boring"  
"Alex, please shut up. We're all tired ok kiddo?" Sam pleaded with her son

"Why? You guys haven't done anything except sit on a plane for like 10 hours. Stop complaining!"  
"Alex I'm not in the mood for your crap right now" Snapped Sam, who placed her head back on Luka's shoulder.

Alex looked out of the windows from the mini-bus that was shipping everyone to their hotel now that they had arrived in Paris.

"Jake…?" Alex said almost seductively

"Later kiddo, Jake wants some rest" He then put his head back on top of Abby's who was sitting pretty much on top of him half asleep.

"Abby?" Alex said with a slightly optimistic tone in his voice knowing she had slept the large part of the journey. Instead she lifted her head up off Jake's shoulder high enough to give Alex a famous 'Abby death glare'.  
Scared, Alex turned his attention to the passengers sitting the row behind him.  
"Does Cosmo want to wake up?" He said excitedly

Susan grumbled and said "Alex, if you so much as make that baby twitch I willkill you!"

Alex, somewhat frightened just sat and quietly looked out of the window

* * *

"What time is it now John?" Jack Carter asked his son

"Its 5 past eight. They'll be here soon."  
"I should hope so. I'm about ready to eat a walrus" Jack added.

"Thanks for that Dad…" Carter laughed

"I wonder what is taking Kem so long" Jack said

"Yeah, me too…I think I'll go look for her. If they come just tell them to wait. I won't be gone any longer than 10 minutes." Carter said

"But John…" It was too late; Carter had left the table in the search for Kem.

* * *

"Wow, Dr Carter really goes all out doesn't he?" Jake chirped from the back off the cab. "I wasn't exactly expecting to be put up here!" He laughed

Abby raised her head off his shoulder and smiled  
"Sweetie, Carter makes about $10,000 on interest a day…this is a drop in the ocean for him" She laughed and kissed him

"What!" Jake screeched in disbelief prompting Abby and Susan to say:  
"Carter's loaded" in unison.

"Really? How loaded?" he asked, gaining more and more interest by the second.

"I don't even think he knows" Susan added.

"What like, millions? Hundred of millions?"  
"Try…billions" Abby laughed and continued to watch Jake's face get more and more shocked.

Jake then began laughing "And you broke up with him because…?" He asked Abby

She smirked and said "Just be thankful he broke up with me, otherwise I would never have met you now would I?" She asked kissing him.

"Would you two like to stop eating each other long enough to get out of the car?" Susan joked.

Jake and Abby pulled apart, regained a degree of composure and got out of the car which had come to a halt outside the _Grand Plaza_.

Once inside the massive hotel the party of eight split into three groups for check-in. Jake and Abby were first to check in, to be followed by Luka and Sam, and finally Chuck and Susan.  
As they stood waiting for their friends Jake was being terrorised by Alex. Abby was standing by Susan pushing Cosmo's stroller.  
"Hey, I'll be back in like 2 minutes. I need to go the restroom." Abby said

"Ok, if we're done before you're back, we'll wait on you" Susan said

"Ok, thanks" Abby said as she walked off in search for the restroom, brushing Jake's arm on the way by.

Carter rushed through the lounge and the back end of the hotel lobby. He found the restrooms and stood outside the door.  
"Kem? Are you still in there? Kem?" he got no reply

He stood to the side and waited for a few minutes. He then decided to stick his head in the door.  
"Kem? Kem? Its John, are you in here?" he asked, shouting slightly whilst getting many strange looks from the women already in the restroom.  
He got no reply and as he turned his body to removing his head from the door of the woman's toilets he accidentally collided with another woman.

* * *

Abby glanced around the massive lobby in search for the women's restroom and having no luck what so ever. Instead she thought she'd be best asking someone, so she turned to the nearest person she could ask.  
Upon standing next to the slightly short concierge she quickly realised she wasn't in the states anymore, or even an English speaking country. She racked her brain for all the French she could remember.

"Bonjour"  
"Bonjour Madame"

_Ohh crap, I don't remember any more. Where the hell is Neela when I need her? _She thought.  
Abby continued to stand motionless, staring at the man for what felt like an eternity. _  
Come on Abby, think! Toilette? That sounds French. _She continued to rack her brain._ Femme. I think that means woman. Ok here goes_

"Uhh…Femme Toilette si vous plais? She was almost certain she just said Female Perfume…

The concierge laughed politely and said, in English  
"I think you're looking for the Women's restroom, am I correct?" He spoke with a thick French accent. She felt her face go red.  
Abby laughed and blushed. "Yes"

"Far right Madame." He said

"Thank you very much" An extremely embarrassed Abby walked in the direction she was directed in.

Upon reaching the restroom door she noticed a man standing with his head in the door. She laughed at this, not understanding why men have such a phobia of women's toilets, yet girls will happily enter a men's restroom if she really needed to. As she approached the door the man began to move and by the time she had reached the door, she walked straight into him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ohh I'm sorry…"  
"Ohh sorry about that…"

"Carter!" "Abby!" They both said in unison, shocked at the person who was standing before them.

They both laughed and stood opposite one another watching each other for what felt like hours, both somewhat in awe at the glow coming of the other one.  
"Hey! So, Carter, what are you doing?" Abby motioned towards the door.

Carter laughed. "I was looking for Kem. I think she's still in there"

"Ohh…Well I'm going in there, do you want me to…"  
"Would you?" Carter interrupted.

"Sure" Abby replied.  
There was another pause, an awkward silence. Neither of them knew how, or what to say to the other. They hadn't seen one another in over 7 months and they hardly parted on the happiest of terms.

"So…uhh…the others are at the desk. They're checking in then we'll be ready for dinner" Abby said with hint of confidence in her voice hoping this would break the awful silence.

"Ohh great, yeah I've left my dad in the restaurant on his own" Carter laughed.

Abby smiled. "Well you better get back to you dad, and I'll try and find Kem. I'll see you in 5" Abby said as she turned to enter the restroom. Carter grabbed her arm as she moved.

"Hey Abby, can I just say, exclusively – It's great to see you" Carter said nervously

"It's great to see you too Carter" Abby smiled back at him. Carter let go of Abby's arm and watched her enter the restroom.  
He then moved down the corridor and stood against the wall. He placed his head on the wall and with a great air of frustration he hit his head off the wall muttering "why" and "not now" under his breath.

Abby entered the plush restrooms with a smile on her face. One that was soon gone at the sight of Kem, coming out of one of the stalls, her eyes blood shot and face stained with tears.

"Kem? Are you ok?" Abby asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ohh!" Kem was startled. "Abby…when did you get here?" Kem asked, not answering Abby's question

"About 5 minutes ago" Abby laughed. "Are you alright?" She asked again

Kem smiled "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be. I'm getting married in two days" Kem feigned a smile.  
"I know your lying, and I doubt that if you wanted to talk about what was wrong that you'd talk to me" Abby said.

Kem looked at Abby as she thought about telling her. She couldn't tell her. Half of it involved her, and the other half involved John, Kem's future husband, and the love of Abby's life.  
"Don't take it personally" Kem said

Abby laughed. "Don't worry about it" she said almost disappointed. "Carter is pretty worried about you"

"You've seen John already?" Kem asked.  
"Uhh yeah, he asked me to look for you." Abby answered

_Of course John found Abby…_Kem thought to herself

"He did? That's interesting" Kem stated

"I'm sorry…what?" Abby asked, confused by Kem's last statement

Kem smiled. "Ohh ignore me, I guess I'm just tired. Well I better head back out there. I'm guessing everyone else has arrived?"  
"Yeah, we'll all be in the restaurant in like 5 minutes."

"Okay, good"

"Ohh and Kem" Abby said as Kem started to walk away.  
"Yes"  
"Whatever it is" Abby started, "Don't let it get to you. It can't be nearly as important as the fact that you are getting married on Saturday" Abby smiled.

Kem looked at Abby and smiled. "Yeah, you're right" She said walking away. As she did so she was plagued with thoughts. It was so easy for Abby to say that. Abby was the 'thing' that was getting to her. She knew John still carried a torch for her, something that was made much clearer by Mr. Carter's comments about Abby. _I doubt he talks about me like that._ Maybe she was just being stupid and paranoid. Carter had chosen her, and they were getting married. Soon a huge smile crept across her face and she entered the restaurant.

* * *

"Everyone ready" Chirped a gleeful Susan.

"Not yet, Abby's still not back." Said Jake.

"Did we say we'd wait for her?" Asked Sam

"Yeah…Ohh it's ok, she's coming" Said Susan who had noticed Abby frantically moving towards the group.

"What about the bags?" Asked Luka

"The concierge is taking them up to the rooms for us" Replied Susan

"Cool" Luka nodded.

Abby rushed towards Jake and clung to his arm. "So are we all ready?" She asked looking for the restaurant.  
"Yeah lets go" Said Jake who led Abby forward with him, followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

"Glad you decided to re-join our table John. Kem has been back for 10 minutes. Where did you go?" Jack Carter asked his son

"I…Uhh…went looking for Kem." He replied rather confused. "Did Abby find you?" Carter asked Kem.

"Yeah, she did." Kem said lucidly.

"Abby's here?" Jack sat up in his chair but as he did so he received a rather 'unhappy' look from his son. "Where is she, I mean, where are they?"

"Are my ears burning?" joked Abby who was now standing at the side of Jack Carter.

"Hey! Abby!" Jack said as he stood from his chair and brought Abby into a friendly embrace. As he did so Carter and Kem also stood.

"Hey Jack" Abby said as she hugged him back.  
Just then Carter announced "Dad, you've met everyone right?"  
"Uhh no, John. I haven't" he replied.

"Well dad, you know Abby. This is Jake" Jake reached out and shook hands with Jack, and he then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kem's cheek. "and you know Susan, her husband Chuck and little Cosmo over there. And of course, Luka, Sam and Alex" There was a frenzy of hugs and formal greetings between the large group until they eventually sat down.

Carter sat looking round at his friends with a massive grin on his face.

"It's so great to see all of you. It's been too long" He said still smiling

They smiled back at him.

"So how was your flight?" Kem asked the guests

Suddenly a groan escaped the mouths of Susan, Chuck, Sam and Luka.

"It was boring!" complained Alex.  
Sam glared at her son.

"It was long…" Sam stated  
"Very long…" Susan confirmed with a laugh

"Not that I'd know" said Abby  
"Yeah, you slept most of it" Jake commented smiling at Abby.

"So, you guys excited?" Asked Chuck who had spent the last 5 minutes in total silence.

Carter and Kem looked at one another and smiled, then they both answered "Yes" simultaneously.

Carter diverted his gaze from Kem as the rest of the guests engulfed themselves in conversation. He looked over at Abby who was having her own little conversation with Jake. They sat each with one elbow on the table holding hands and staring contently at one another, laughing and joking. Carter smiled. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Right, well I think this calls for a toast" proclaimed Jack Carter ushering towards a waiter.  
"I would like one bottle of your finest please"

"and a diet coke" Sam said as she looked towards Alex.

Abby looked towards Carter who returned the same look of worry. She smiled at him.

"And two glasses of water please" Abby requested. She then looked back at Carter and smiled. Jake looked confused and learnt towards Abby

"Who is the water for" he asked

"Not now Jake" She said

"What…" he asked

"Never mind" She said sternly.

Soon the waiter arrived with the drinks. Sam took the diet coke and placed it in front of Alex. Jack took it upon himself to pour the wine whilst Abby reached forward and picked up the two glasses of water, handing one to Carter as she fell back to her seat.

"Thanks" he smiled

Abby looked at Jake and smiled.  
"Abs, I'm sorry, I totally forgot" Jake apologised.

"Hey, it's ok." She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

Jack stood up and cleared his throat.  
"I'd like to make a toast. To my son and to Makemba, who on Saturday will be married" He said looking at Carter and Kem.

Carter stood up and said "And to marriage. To the soon to be married" she said looking at Kem, then towards Abby and Jake. "And to the married" He said looking at Luka and Sam, and Susan and Chuck.  
"Let's hope all your marriages are as happy as mine" Jack Carter said sarcastically.

The table laughed as Eleanor Carter made her way to the table  
"Always were one to make a joke now weren't you dear?" She said as Jack, Carter and even Abby's face fell to the point where they all looked as though they would burst into tears.

"Good evening Eleanor." Said Jack "so…nice to see you…" he grimaced.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Greatly appreciated! I'd love some constructive criticism!

**Chapter 5**

"We are gathered here today to witness the love shared between these two, John Carter and Makemba Likasu."

Abby could feel her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The thought of this wedding gave her a headache, and it hadn't even begun. She couldn't quite understand why she was putting herself through the rehearsal let alone the real thing. As the rehearsal got under way Abby leaned back in her chair and sighed. Jake reached his hand from by his side and placed it on hers, gripping her tightly. Jake understood that she might find the whole thing strange, and that she did. She was happy with Jake, very happy. Carter and Jake had left Chicago in the same week. She was hardly pleased, but when Jake switched hospitals and moved back that long-lost smile returned on her face. Jake took her mind of the fact that Carter wasn't around and he took away the overwhelming feeling of loneliness she was drowned with by the departure of her ex. Her ex? Who was it she was "mourning" the loss of? Carter's a friend; would she have been so upset if Susan had left? But he is also someone she devoted over four years of her life to, someone she was madly in love with, someone she felt comfortable around, and someone who loved her? Who she loved? Still loves? But she did really like Jake, but was she in love with him? That was what she was unsure of. Jake proposed shortly after coming back and their relationship going public. She had said yes immediately, but was it for the wrong reasons? She was still shocked and upset at Carter's departure, and of course at Jake's departure and surprising return. She could feel her head spinning. It shouldn't be this confusing. Jake is great and their relationship doesn't come with three-hundred tonnes of baggage, or history. This was so refreshing for her. Maybe that's what drew Carter to Kem, well despite the fact that she is gorgeous and from what she knew of her, she was the nicest person possible. Abby would have placed money on Kem not having a crazy mother, and equally crazy brother, that she wasn't an alcoholic and that she didn't have a depressingly turbulent struggle with it. Abby continued her stare towards the happy couple as these thoughts ran through her head.  
Jake, who had been watching her unashamedly stare at Carter and Kem for the last 10 minutes, leaned towards her and whispered: "Are you ok? You look worried"  
Abby took a moment and turned her eyes from Carter to Jake. She smiled warmly as she said "Yeah, I'm fine"

Jake gave her a sympathetic smile and told her "Ok"

He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled his other arm around her. Abby fell into this embrace, closed her eyes and thought about what could have been.

* * *

"It is at this point a hymn will be sung" the priest whispered to Carter who stood facing Kem as they ran through a mock version of their wedding which was to take place within 24 hours. They smiled and nodded.  
"Would you like a run-through of it?" he asked

Carter looked at Kem with a questioning look, she responded with a nod.

"Please father."

The Priest motioned towards the choir and the hymn begun leaving Carter and Kem with nothing to do but wait. Carter found himself watching Kem. He watched her gaze around the room and he smiled. He loved her, like really loved her. She was so different from everyone he had dated before; for one thing she didn't work in County. To Carter, Kem was perfect. Their relationship was flawed, as most are, but this was due to the most un-foreseen of circumstances. He would be 18 months old now, one whole month younger that Cosmo. Sometimes he wondered if they would have grown up to be friends, if Joshua (he felt his heart pound at the mention of his name) would have had any brothers of sisters. Carter even wondered who he would have grown up to look like, of the girlfriends he would be bringing home and his crushes, his family, his plans, his future. Carter continued to watch Kem and realised how much things have changed. Not just in the last 18 months, but in the last four, five years. If 2006 Carter was to talk to 2001 Carter and tell him what he was doing, 2001 Carter wouldn't believe him. That Carter was certain he'd marry someone else, the girl who was ultimately the "girl of his dreams". His biggest crush, which the 2006 Carter could see sitting in front of him, with her fiancé, attending the "new" Carter's wedding. The memories that sprung to mind thinking of that time made carter smile. He hadn't been that crazy about someone since - not even Kem. He did have a crush on Kem at the beginning, but he never "battled" for her – with fencing swords. A smile crept across Carters face at this memory which was then seized by a bewildered look on Kem's face who had now met his gaze. Carter smiled at her and jumped back on his thought train. Carter was so sure he'd marry Abby, what went wrong along the way? He asked himself knowing that he couldn't bring himself to answer his question certain that he'd end up crying, or just depressed. She had changed so much, he could barley recognise her when he came back to Chicago. She astonished him with her confidence, she was back in med school and for the first time in a long time, she had looked…happy. Carter had concluded that she was better off without him, she smiled and was the old Abby he had fallen in love with. It was somewhat ironic that it took their break up for him to realise how much he loved her. Still loved her? Of course he did. Always and forever he said to himself. He feared her reaction to his wedding; he was worried she wouldn't come or that she would feel uncomfortable. These thoughts were often silenced when he questioned if she would even care. He knew he would find her wedding tough if ever it came around, she deserves it he thought – more that anyone he knows, Abby deserves to be happy. He was happy with Kem, very happy and they were about to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives. The anticipation was killing him, he was praying that the next 24 hours would fly by and they could go on their honeymoon. The smile inside Carters head soon fell and he became sad. This might be his last chance to spend time with his friends in a very long time – he hadn't completely ruled out coming back to Chicago plus he was hoping he and Kem would be invited to Abby and Jake's wedding, whenever that may be but he knew we was still going to miss seeing them everyday. He'd miss taking orders off Susan, listening to her complain about getting no sleep and how the med students keep getting in her way. He'd miss Sam telling him of whatever ridiculous situation Alex had gotten himself into or laughing at Luka getting caught out with all the little slang phrases that still tripped him up. Above all, he'd miss seeing Abby everyday – not getting to see her become and even greater doctor, watching her watch over Neela who really was her surrogate little sister but above all he'd miss the security of knowing she was always there whether they were on talking terms or not. Then again, she will always be nothing more than a phone call (and 3000 miles) away Carter slowly snapped himself back to reality when he realised he didn't need that anymore, he had Kem. Kem…who he was marrying, tomorrow. Carter quickly snapped out of his reverie to find Kem watching him slightly bemused.

Thankfully he regained his composure as the hymn ended and as he was to recite his vows.

* * *

Since I wrote and uploaded...you review )

Thanks again to striker20, Trapped in a MatchBox, alejandra, krazypirategurl, Tabitha, smashER, Riley Raine, jennycraig10, Ems, Emma and K-Daawg for your reviews


	7. Chapter 6

Right, exams are coming up ie first one is tomorrow :cries: so things have been slow and will continue to slow down. Just bear with me P  
Thanks for the reviews, its appreaciated. In terms of Carbyness (without giving too much away) if I chose not to end it with a glorious carby reunion there will be (and is) room for a sequel. In the mean time I'm still unsure of my ending, its all going to depend on the flow of the story.  
Ohh and thanks to Carbybubbles for pointing out my HORRIFIC mistake with regards to Chuck P I didn't even think when I wrote that part p, we'll just call it his occupational hazard. Well done for pointing it out though, no one else has D  
Right enough of my blabbing.  
****

Chapter 6

That night the Carter's had arranged a party for the guests. It was held right after the rehearsal wedding and took place in the same hall. Susan had left Chuck in the hotel room with Cosmo whilst Sam and Luka guarded Alex, making sure he wasn't up to his usual tricks. Jake and Abby were no where to be seen. Carter and Kem were graciously mingling and greeting as many people as they could.

"Where are Jake and Abby?" enquired Susan who sat at a table with Sam and Alex.  
"I have no idea. Where's Chuck?" replied Sam.  
"He's in the room with the baby. He's still pretty jet-lagged." Susan answered  
"Ohh..ok, I've lost Luka."  
"I know where he is" added Alex. "Yeah, I seen him at a bar giving some French girl a napkin with numbers on it" Alex smiled.

Sam looked at her son and smiled.

"Thanks Alex…way to make your mom feel good huh?" Alex gave her an innocent smile.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence" exclaimed Susan motioning in the way of the door-way where Abby and Jake were emerging from, tripping over one another on the way in. Abby hurried her pace upon seeing her friends standing watching her.  
"Hey!" Abby greeted Sam and Susan

"Hey, finally decided to come down then?" Sam joked.

"Yeah what the hell took you so long?" Susan asked.

"I think I have an idea" Alex chirped in, smiling. Sam looked at him and laughed

"Okay Alex, you can go away now" Sam said

Abby and Susan laughed.  
"Yeah, um sorry. Jake was doing his hair" Abby laughed.

Susan and Sam darted their eyes towards Jake and gave him a questioning look.  
Jake, confused looked away and spotted Luka across the room.  
He turned back round, kissed Abby on the cheek and left to go talk to Luka telling Abby that he'd catch her at dinner as he left. Abby smiled.

"You doing ok?" Susan asked her friend.

"Yeah, I thought I would have hated this, that it would he hard or whatever…but uhh, but its not..it's uhh…its all good." Abby smiled

Sam and Susan gave Abby a somewhat doubtful smile.

"You guys hungry?" Sam asked.

Abby sighed and nodded along with Susan. The three women then headed towards the buffet table set up in the back of the hall.

Once their plates were fully loaded the three friends headed towards an empty table and sat down where they sat picking at their food in silence.

"Wow, what is this, the feeding of the five thousand?" Jake laughed

Abby, Sam and Susan lifted their heads and looked up at Jake who was standing beside Luka.  
"Hey" Abby greeted him.  
"Hungry much?" Jake joked

Abby smiled and said "Yeah, we got a little carried away"

"I'll say" Luka said as he sat down and picked food off Sam's plate.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked her husband

"He found a games room" Luka stated. "He'll be occupied for hours"

"As long as he isn't getting into trouble or causing chaos" Sam added.

Susan smiled at their little family dynamic. She loved seeing Luka so happy with his ready made family. She didn't really know much about what happened to Luka's family in Croatia, except of course from the details she had got from both Sam and Abby: she did however know that he went through an awful time and was left heartbroken. She often found herself in awe at him and his strength. He had lost both his children and his wife and was able to move on with his life and start a new family with Sam and Alex. She often wondered if she would be that strong if she was ever to loose Cosmo or Chuck, not that is was a re-occurring or common thought, it too often gave her chills and an overwhelming sense of fear. She did however acknowledge that she had a great support system. She had her best friends – Abby of course, and then Carter even though she was going to see much less of him but she did have an ever-growing friendship with Sam, something she was very thankful for. She enjoyed discussing kid things with her – both of them having spent many an evening talking about their sons. Her friendship with Sam is far different to her friendship with Abby. Abby doesn't have any children therefore Susan felt odd talking to her about problems with Cosmo – not because she wouldn't know what to do, but purely because she just wouldn't be able to understand as much as Sam. Susan often hoped Abby would start a family; she knew how great she was with Cosmo and could picture her as a great mother. She used to imagine her and Carter raising a family all those years ago, they would have had lots of children and Carter would have been a great father to them. She was so certain that they would be together forever, but how things change. Abby is with Jake now and Carter has Kem. She was so happy for both her friends but sometimes their synchronized relationships didn't fit together as well as she'd like. She had come to the resolution that things happen for a reason and that some things we just never meant to be. She glanced towards Abby and Jake who were sharing a plate of food. They sat laughing and joking with one another causing Susan to smile to herself. Abby was happy, but recently there just seemed to be something "off" with her.

* * *

"That is NOT a record!" Abby shrieked through laughter

"Ohh…I think it is" Jake smiled

"Susan back me up here." Abby directed towards her friend

Susan snapped back to reality at the mention of her name.

"Will you please back me up here?" Abby repeated

"Sure with what?" Susan asked  
"I have went longer than a month without a cigarette" Abby said

Susan smiled at her friend and gave her an "are you kidding me" face.

Abby looked shocked and laughed "Hey, thanks for the support"  
Susan laughed  
"Well I don't care what either of you think, I have went longer than this before, and I fully intend to keep it up" Abby laughed.

"Well good luck" Jake added.

Abby smiled at him, a smile that remained on her face for a while.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Asked Carter approaching the table. He walked with his arm around Kem's shoulder and her arm around his waist.  
"Hey Carter" Said Susan

"Hey John" added Jake whilst Luka and Sam smiled at him and Kem.

Abby looked up and noticed Carter with Kem. Her smile was knocked off her face when she said "Hey Carter, Kem"

Carter and Kem soon joined the table and the discussion between Luka and Sam became a topic for the whole table.

* * *

click it...CLICK IT!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The seven "friends" sat and discussed many a subject for the hour that passed before anyone dared move. Carter was enjoying being in the company of his friends, finally being able to catch up on the four months he had missed being in Paris. He, Luka and Jake has spent most of the evening talking "guy" things. Carter had caught up on the status of the Chicago Bulls and the various and numerous goings on in the ER. He missed being with his friends, well Luka anyway. He and Jake had never really spoken, he wasn't even sure how to speak to him, they only had one thing in common which incidentally was one of the many things he shared with Luka – Abby. The three men had worn their conversation out after an hour of sport and Chicago and found themselves sitting in silence.

Luka broke the silence. "They could talk forever huh?" he said as he pointed towards Sam, Kem, Abby and Susan who sat at the opposite end of the table.  
Jake and Carter turned their gazes towards the women and smiled.

Carter laughed "Especially Susan, I think she could talk for the United States!"

The other two men laughed.  
Following the lead of his friends, carter returned his eyes towards the four women huddled into a circle. They sat laughing and shrieking with over dramatic hand-gestures causing him to wonder what on the face of the earth they were talking about. Amidst the sea of screams and hilarity he noticed how Abby sat almost in a daze.

* * *

"…well after he arrived in Paris, he found my hotel and waited outside my room. I came back around midnight and found him sleeping up against the door." Kem smiled

Susan and Sam leaned forward, eager to hear more. Abby smiled at Kem who giggled as she continued with her story.

"he looked so cute, a little drool patch and everything" Kem laughed. "So I woke him up and asked him what he was doing in Paris. He rushed to his feet and told me that he had to ask me something very very important." She shrieked.

Susan clapped her hands in a loon like fashion and Sam squealed. Abby took note of the noises made by her friends and said "go on…what happened next?" At this statement Susan looked towards Abby and gave her an awkward smile.

Kem beamed with pride and said "He told me it was a surprise and that I'd have to wait until the morning. He told me to meet him at the Eiffel Tower at 10 o clock. So I did." Kem stated.

Sam smiled and begged her to continue. Abby shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"He greeted me, I asked him what was going on and he told me to watch the sky." Kem smiled again. "So I did, and a plane flew across the sky with a marquee asking me to marry him!" she shrieked. "I turned and faced him and he was on one knee and asked me to marry him, and I said yes" She beamed. Sam and Susan erupted in a happy laughter and Abby simply said "wow". Kem smiled at Abby, Susan and Sam.  
"then what happened?" Sam added

Kem rolled her eyes and laughed. Just as Kem opened her mouth to carry on with her story Abby stood up.

"Uhh…bathroom" she smiled awkwardly, paused and then quickly left the table. Confused, Susan stared after her.

From the other end of the table Jake noticed Abby's hurried movements and turned to face Susan.

"Where's she going?" he asked

"Bathroom" Susan replied.

Jake nodded. "Is she ok?" Carter focused in on the conversation, eager to hear Susan's response.  
"Yeah, she's just going to the bathroom…" Susan responded.

Jake somewhat disappointedly said "Okay" whilst Carter got increasingly worried. He had never seen Abby move so fast. Kem noticed this pained expression on her fiancé's face whilst Luka and Sam exchanged confused faces.

* * *

Abby sat in a toilet cubicle holding her head in her hands. She had to get away from that conversation. She couldn't sit and listen to Kem go on and on about how "in love" she is with Carter, and how perfect he is. It not like she isn't happy for Carter, because she was so convinced she was; she was confused. She felt somewhat despondent being in Paris, even resentful towards Kem. It was nothing personal but she couldn't help but think that it should be her with that ring on her finger, it should be her who would join the vast Carter family, and most importantly – it should be her who makes John Carter go weak at the knee's. There was just something so different about Carter, he was happy, free, a totally new person and it drew Abby towards him. She could feel herself falling in love with him again. Abby felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat quietly in the cubicle. She would have to wait a while before going back to her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the discussions amongst the table we well underway again. Kem was back to telling Susan and Sam the rest of the proposal story and the guys, well they were talking about something sports or supermodel related. Carter remained somewhat withdrawn from the discussion as he watched his watch. Abby had been away for 15 minutes and he was getting worried. It wasn't like she had gone for a cigarette since she had quit. As Carter lifted his head from looking at his watch he noticed Susan looking at him.

She motioned towards the door from which Abby departed and with a worried look shrugged her shoulders. Carter, with an equally worried face smiled and shook his head. Susan pointed towards the door and titled her head. Carter nodded in agreement and watched as his friend stood up and excused herself leaving Kem and Sam at the end of the table alone. She smiled at Carter on the way out and mouthed "five minutes" on her way out the door. Carter smiled and nodded his head. He turned back to Jake and Luka who had been watching him.

"Whats going on?" Jake asked

"uhh…Susan is gonna look for Abby" Carter replied. Luka smiled and nodded.

Jake wasn't as understanding. "O…k…and why is she doing that? She's only been gone for ten minutes." Jake said lucidly.

Carter, taken aback by Jake's abruptness replied "I guess she's just worried"

Somewhat defeated Jake nodded his head then rather smugly added "women huh?" and laughed.  
Luka and Carter glanced at one another with a look of feigned fear and laughed.

* * *

Susan wandered the halls of the hotel and around the lobby looking for Abby. She frantically glanced around the large, open room in search of her friend. She thought of every possible place she could be. She remembered Abby saying that she was going to the restroom, so Susan began walking to the restroom. As she entered the noisy restroom she called out for her friend. She got no reply. Susan again called for her friend and upon getting no reply for the second time she took matters into her own hands. She bent over and searched the floor for Abby's feet and found nothing. Defeated Susan headed out into the hallways again. She had no idea where to look for her friend so she began walking, she went outside and stood by the bar. She glanced around the patio and found Abby sitting by the wall. As she walked towards Abby, Susan called out her name.  
"Abby?"

Abby turned her head from looking out towards the gardens and faced her friend.

She gave her a sad smile and said "Hey"

Susan returned the equally sad smile and stood by Abby.

"That was a long bathroom break" She joked.

Abby smiled and said "Yeah, well…you know…uhh…sometimes those lines…they just get out of control."

Susan shifted her weight and turned to face Abby.  
"Are you ok?"

Abby let out a small laugh.

"Of course I am" She said somewhat sarcastically.

Susan knew she was lying. "Are you sure you're ok" She asked again

Abby knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one, so she told her friend the truth.

Abby laughed again and said "Ha, I actually don't know"

Thankful that her friend was going to explain what was going on she continued to question her

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want the truth" Abby responded

"Of course, only if you want to give it to me" Susan said quickly, eager to hear what was going on.

Abby sighed. A sigh that brought with it a thousand worries and problems.

"I don't know if I am ok…" She paused. "I think I've been telling myself that I'm ok… with this for so long that…that I'm starting to believe it…" She felt a tiny tear form in her eye.

Susan noticed Abby's discomfort and placed her hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it in reassurance, telling Abby to continue.  
"I have no right not to be ok with this" Abby added, wiping the tear from her eye.

Susan, with a doubtful smile said "Its ok Abby…if you feel like this."  
Abby laughed

"You do have a right, you guys used to date, you had a very serious relationship" Susan added.

"Yeah, which is over and has been for two and a half years! I have no right to feel this way…" Abby said.

"Feel what way?" Susan enquired.

Abby considered her answer. She sighed then stifled a laugh. "…like it should be me" She said bluntly.  
Susan replied with an awkward and doubtful smile.

They began to walk around the busy patio.  
"It's ok Abby, its perfectly normal to feel this way."

"Perfectly?" Abby questioned

Susan smiled. "Ok…it's natural…I mean, well Carter will feel this way when you and Jake get married."  
Abby smiled in confusion.

"I hope he does. This feeling sucks." She laughed quietly.

"Have you spoken to Carter?" Susan asked

Abby shook her head and said "No, he uhh…I've not had the chance to even have a conversation with him about anything, let alone about what's going on. I haven't had a minute alone with him since I ran into him when we arrived."  
Susan nodded. "You should talk to Carter"

"I don't think I can. Not about this. It…uhh…I just can't." Abby replied as she joined Susan at the small table they have claimed.

"We'll you should still talk to him. He will be coming to find you in about…" Susan looked at her watch "Ohh…30 seconds" She smiled.

"What?" Abby asked, confused.

"Ohh right, I told him to follow me out after 5 minutes."

Abby laughed a little. "You two are impossible you know that!"  
Susan laughed and she stood up from her seat.

"I'm gonna head back. Do you want me to tell Carter to go away?"

Abby contemplated this proposal and decided that she did need to talk to Carter.  
"No, its okay. Send him over" She smiled.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah…I uhh…I do need to talk to him" Abby replied.  
Susan patted Abby on the shoulder and left the table.  
Abby sighed as she watched Susan leave the busy patio and enter the lobby of the hotel. She continued to watch as she saw Carter pull on Susan's arm. They exchanged worried and relieved faces as Susan motioned towards the table Abby sat at. Carter looked in the direction Susan pointed and seen Abby sitting alone at the table watching him. Carter hugged Susan and held her shoulder. He smiled at her as they both went their separate ways. Carter walked outside onto the patio and towards Abby. Abby continued to watch Carters approach whilst racking her brain for the how exactly she was going to tell him she still loved him.

* * *

My last for a while now that the exams are well underway...just bear with me, and while you're doing that click that wee box...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John Carter slowly approached the small patio table. He smiled at Abby as he watched her sit patiently. Something wasn't right with her. She had been acting uncomfortable all night and the suddenly she fled to the bathroom and disappeared for 20 minutes. He wanted, hell he _needed_ to know if she was ok but he still feared that she wouldn't open up to him – not after everything that has went on with them. He sighed and realised that he should still give it a shot. Carter pulled the heavy, steal chair from under the table and sat down. He looked up and locked eyes with his ex, his friend, and he smiled.

"Hey" He said quietly.

Abby smiled

"Hey Carter" she replied with a sad tone in her voice.

They sat across from one another in silence, staring at one-another; both lost for words.

"I uhh…" Carter was first to snap out of the daze as he cleared his throat. Abby allowed her eyes to return once again to the table.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok" He said.

She smiled at him. "You and Susan are relentless you know that?" She joked hoping that returning to their old banter would shift the conversation away from what was about to unfold.

He laughed. "Of course we are, we've gotta look out for each other"

Abby looked confused. "What?"  
"Well, you, Susan, Luka and myself are the "old-school". Someone has got to look out for us and it might as well be each other"

"Old School?" Abby questioned  
"Well yeah…and Weaver…"  
"But she doesn't count" Abby interrupted

"Of course not, she's no where near as cool as we are" He smiled

"Very true" Abby agreed, relieved at the comfort they both found in talking like this.

Both Carter and Abby continued to smile at one another. Her heart was aching; she was dying to tell him what was going on but knew she couldn't, not now. He was getting married in the morning. _Typical Abby_, she thought_, for leaving things to the last minute._

They were once again plunged into silence. Carter noticed the ring on Abby's finger and he felt as though his heart had skipped a beat. He continued to stare at it as Abby glanced around.  
He lifted his head and decided to ask her about it.  
"So…when's the wedding?" he asked.

Abby gave him an increasingly worried face. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him and said "Tomorrow Carter…" She shook her head in disbelief whilst laughing

"Isn't tonight a bit of a give away?" she smiled.  
Carter laughed. "You're a comedienne, you know that?" She chuckled.

Carter straightened his face "I meant yours" He said whilst pointing at her left hand.

Abby became increasingly aware of the ring on her finger and began to shift her weight on the seat. She looked up at Carter as she began to fidget with the ring on her finger and smiled at him.

"Ohh…I uhh…we're not…well" She flustered. "We haven't set a date yet." As she said this she shook her head.

"Ohh…ok" Carter responded.

She smiled at him as she said "Don't worry Carter, I'll return your invitation"  
He stifled a laugh as he focused his attention to the table. He took a deep breath as he plucked up the courage to say "Jake's a very lucky guy"

He watched her response. Abby smiled and turned her head away from Carter. She laughed as she said "Right…I don't think you hold the monopoly on that one…but thank you"

Abby fell into deep thought and smiled to herself. She turned her attention back to Carter who had been watching her.

"and…I hope that Kem realises just how lucky she is to have you" Abby said quietly placing great emphasis on the word 'you'.

Abby could feel tears forming in her eyes and she struggled to fight them back. Carter continued to watch her. A sad smile crept across his face as she turned to lock eyes with him.

He stared at her.

"I'm happy for you…" He lied.

Abby looked further into his eyes.  
"I'm happy for you too…" She lied.

"Is everything ok? You've just…not been yourself." Carter enquired.

Abby sighed. "What? No, I'm fine Carter." He threw her a questioning look. "No…I uhh, I'm fine, really."

Carter stopped her "Because you know…if you ever need to…"

"Yeah, I know…" She interrupted.

"I just feel like we've lost touch of one-another so much recently that…that we don't know how to be around each other without it…" Carter flustered towards the end. "Without it being…" He paused.

"Without it being awkward?" Abby questioned.

"Right. We should fix that" he said, calmly.

Abby gave Carter a doubtful smile and sat back in her seat. She sat twiddling her thumbs for the several long minutes spent in silence until she broke it.

"Why do we always leave things to the last minute?" She said slowly.

Carter looked at her and asked "What do you mean?"  
Abby drew a long breath. "Well, we didn't start talking to one-another properly until the weeks before you left…" She paused and looked into Carters eyes which begged her to continue.  
"…and here we are, telling one-another that we'll always be in each others lives when tomorrow…tomorrow you leave to spend the rest of your life in Africa and I'll go back to Chicago…"

Carter opened his mouth suggesting that he was going to speak. Abby raised her hand asking him to stop.

She continued "…the sad fact being that after Jake and I…get married…" she said with a doubtful laugh as Carter felt a lump form in his throat. "…after the wedding, the chances of us seeing each other again are second-to-none." She stated.

Carter could feel his eyes welling up; he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Abby's. She gave him a doubtful smile and continued to look at him.

"We won't loose touch" He stated. Abby widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't lie John, we've spent the better part of two years ignoring each other and we live in the same city, go to work in the same hospital – we see each other everyday. Do you honestly expect it to work half-way across the world?" She questioned

He took note of what she was saying. He knew she was right, it wouldn't work. There is _still_ too much left hanging up in the air for them to go back to the old way they once were. Carter knew this but he still wanted…needed Abby in his life.

He sighed and gripped her hands tighter. "We can make it work" He said, re-assuring her.  
Abby diverted her eyes from his and focused once again on the table.

She shook her head and as she raised her head back up to face him she said "What's the point?..."

Carter wasn't sure if he was to answer. Abby stifled a laugh as she spoke; "…I mean really, it's never going to go back to how it was…things are just too…different now…it's just…I don't want to…I mean" She stuttered.

Carter picked up on her discomfort. "Abby, shh. It's okay…really" Abby moved her hand from the pile under his and brought it up to her face to wipe away the one stray tear that had made its way down her face. Carter took hold of her other hand and their fingers intertwined he squeezed her hand.

"It's okay…I understand." He said lucidly. Abby diverted his gaze, looking over towards the veranda on her right-side. Carter tugged on her hand.  
"Hey" He smiled. "I know that things have changed a lot, ok? I know that, but it still doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life…that I don't _need_ you in my life."  
Abby didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. She rolled her eyes as he spoke.  
"You don't need me John" She said with a somewhat angry tone in her voice. His eyes pleaded with her, but she continued.

"Just like you didn't need me when you left, or when you came back with Kem or at any point last year!" Her voice and tone escaladed as she spoke. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Carter was shocked at her outburst; he was ashamed at himself for making her feel like that.

Both Carter and Abby sat and stared at one-another for what felt like hours, mere seconds in real time. Abby's face was red with fury and Carter's was equally red with embarrassment as someone approached from the side of their vision.

As he got closer he spoke. "Hey!" He noticed the discomfort on both Carter and Abby's face and asked "What's going on?

* * *

review! Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 9

Right, this is the final part to Seasons out of Time. Sorry it took so long to post, I guess I just forgot it was on here too.  
There is a sequel - This Little Star, because everyone at ERHQ refused to accept this as the end. Persistant bunch. lol.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews and feedback.  
Ash x x x

**Chapter 9**

Jake stood at the middle of the table with Carter to his right and Abby to his left. He noticed the tension mounting between his fiancé and his ex-co worker. He stared at Abby waiting for her to notice his presence. Jake continued to stand for what felt like hours waiting on a reaction. He watched as Abby continued to stare at Carter, he knew he had interrupted something as both seemed very upset. He even considered leaving without speaking to Abby but was instead finally greeted by her.

"uhh…Hey Jake, what's…what's uhh going on?" she asked.

Jake smiled. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. You've been gone for the better part of 30 minutes." he stated. "Is everything okay?"

Abby turned her head away from Carter and faced Jake directly and as she opened her mouth to answer his question Jake interrupted her.  
"Are you crying?" He asked noticing her blood-shot eyes. Carter turned his head and faced Jake.  
"uhh no, Jake could you…" she trailed off.

Jake noticed this appearance on Carter's face and also asked him if he had been crying. Carter dodged this question.

Jake once again noticed the discomfort.  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.  
Abby rolled her eyes at Jakes oblivious statement.  
"Yeah, actually we we're talking about A Walk to Remember, and getting quite emotional" She added sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes at this statement. "Ok, ok…I get it…"

Abby smiled at him. "Just give us ten minutes ok?"

Jake smiled back at her. "Sure…It's just uhh Kem is going crazy wanting to know where you are" Jake said to Carter.  
Carter, who had been contently sitting watching Abby, turned his head at the mention of Kem's name. He shot Jake a questioning look.  
Jake noticed this. "Yeah, uhh something about you being the groom and a speech…and I dunno, dinner plates? She was talking really fast."

Carter laughed. "Okay, could you just tell her that I won't be long, I have something important to finish?"

"Sure thing…I uhh…I'm gonna go" Jake spluttered

"…kay…" Abby smiled

"I'll…we'll talk later" Jake said to Abby. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I'll only be like 10 more minutes, I'll come find you"  
"Okay" Jake said as he leaned down and kissed the top if her head.

Jake walked away from the table with an over-whelming feeling of guilt, knowing he had most definitely interrupted something. He could have cut the tension between them with a knife. Jake began to speculate as to what they had been talking about, putting aside his worst fears, and no doubt Kem's worst fears. Jake never knew much about Abby's relationship with Carter but from what he had heard he knew it was pretty serious which seemed to be at the front of his mind. Jakes head flooded with worries, worries of Abby and the wedding. It's not that he didn't trust her, he didn't trust Carter. He was well aware that Carter and Abby had a history and that they were friends now, but from the deepest part of his brain, and his heart he knew there was still something, no matter how obsolete, between them, but what was it? And how big or significant was it? Jake didn't even know if he had reason to be jealous. Carter was making him out to be an awful boyfriend since he paid little attention to Abby's disappearance whilst her hero, John Carter, rushed to the rescue. Maybe they had been saying their final goodbyes, coming to terms with the end of their relationship and preparing to move on without one-another. Jake continued in his speculations safe in the knowledge that Abby would never tell him what had been going on no matter how hard he pushed it, she would however tell him that they talked, and that it was either good or nice, never anything more than that. He guessed she just wasn't one to talk about stuff like that, even though he wished she would. Something wasn't right with her, Jake was convinced Abby had been a little "off" since they got to Paris and he was determined to find out what was wrong.

Abby and Carter found themselves one again sitting in silence, staring at one-another, both awaiting movement from the other. Both had forgotten where their conversation had reached prior to their interruption, each trying to work their way back to that point. Abby, more so than Carter, needed to get back on track, convinced that know was the time to tell him how exactly she was feeling before she could chicken out. John Carter also felt the need to "spill" his thoughts onto his former lover. Now was as good a time as any.

Abby smiled at Carter. "So? Where were we?"  
Carter responded "I think you were shouting at me" He smiled.

Abby let out a brief laugh. "That's right, I was"  
"You're not going to start shouting again are you?" Carter joked.

"Hah..." Abby laughed. "Well…maybe later"

"I'm sorry…"Carter started with a solemn tone in his voice.

Abby looked confused. "For what?"  
"For everything you said. For leaving, for coming back, for leaving again…for making you feel like you hated me…"  
"I never hated you" Abby interrupted.

Carter smiled at her and continued. "I am really sorry."

"I know."

Carter and Abby smiled at one another – locking eyes. It was a look that lasted longer than it should have.  
"I just wanna…I uhh…can I just say…that…Thank you." Abby spluttered.

Carter looked at her inquisitively.

"…for everything…everything you ever did, or said or meant. Everything." She said calmly.

"Thank you, and you're welcome" Carter replied somewhat awkwardly. He quickly diverted his gaze from Abby to the table as he spoke.  
"No, John. I really mean thank you – as if I've never said it before. You've been a driving force in my life, and I think you always will be. The things you did for me over the years will stay with me…forever and I'm very grateful for that." Abby cleared her throat "I'm very grateful for you." She spoke that last word reassuringly.

Carter felt embarrassed at Abby's latest outburst even though he was thankful she was finally opening up to him. "Anything…in the name of love." He spoke his last word quietly.  
Abby noticed and smiled. She felt a pang in her heart as Carter spoke of love – of his love for her. She was overwhelmed with a feeling pain, like this final offering from John Carter was yet another pin in her heart.

Both sat looking in opposite directions. Slowly each was over-come with a feeling of remorse and Carter felt the need to voice it.

"Do you ever wonder…if we uhh…if we would have…"  
"Everyday." Abby responded quickly.

They locked eyes and smiled once again. This was it, Abby finally had the chance to tell Carter and hopefully clear the air. Instead of dodging the bullet and running off from the conversation she decided to grab it with both hands.  
"I guess that's what has been bothering me." Abby started

"What do you mean?" Carter asked with the knowledge that the conversation was going somewhere.

"Well, this is the end." Carter's eyes begged her to continue.  
"…I guess I've always assumed, or…I dunno, hoped…that we would...you know?."  
"Yeah, I know" Carter responded, fully understanding what she was saying. He looked back at her in the hope that she would continue.

"So I guess tomorrow is finally the end – like the lid is finally sealed on…on us."

Carter didn't know what to say. Abby however continued to speak.

"And when Jake and I get…uhh.." Abby stopped.  
Carter noticed her discomfort. "…married" he added.

Ashamed, Abby smiled. "Right."  
She continued. "That will be the final nail in the coffin. The end to any hopes I still have hidden or whatever. A goodbye to my "happy ending" and the shattering of Susan's ultimate dream." Abby spoke the last analogy with a rendering of candour.  
Carter smiled as he felt _his_ need to contribute.  
"You know, tomorrow I start the rest of my life with uhh…with Kem. But even now, whenever I picture my happy ending – me sitting on a porch somewhere watching my kids in garden, my little girls…they always have curly brown hair and the biggest brown eyes, they are always the spitting image of…you."  
Abby shifted in her seat. She smiled at Carter with a sense of desire. He continued.  
"And for the better part of the last four years, my wife was always you…sitting beside me on a porch swing or something." He laughed as he looked at his hands resting on the table.  
"But now, when I should see Kem's face, I see nothing. She has no face…yet the little girls still look like you." Carter spoke calmly.

Abby was memorised with Carter's story. It had been so long since he had opened up to her and she was glad that he had decided to do so.

For the moments that followed the end of his story, Carter sat contently staring at Abby – watching her eyes fill with water and glisten amidst the lights of the veranda. Abby was unable to comment on what she had just heard but she tried anyway.

"John…I uhh…what does that uhh…that's uhh…" She stumbled.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Carter spoke with a little laugh.

Abby smiled at him with a concerned look. Abby was still confused, she didn't know what to say to him – whether what he had just said was an admission to any feelings he was harbouring, or if it was just cold feet, or even if there was any logic behind his story.

"So…what does that mea…"  
"I have no idea!" Carter cut her off before she could finish.

Abby exhaled as a way of responding. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. John watched her as she did this.  
He let out a quiet laugh as he said "What?"

Abby continued to smile. "It's all just so…"  
"Confusing?" Carter added.

"Hah…I was going to say screwed up" Abby smiled. "But I guess confusing works."  
"I thought all of this would have been so straight forward" Carter smiled.

"All of what?" Abby asked.

"Here…coming here. I just thought that all I would have to do is show up and say 'I do'" He laughed towards the end.

Abby was even more confused. "What's changed?"  
"I don't know, I don't know if anything has changed, I just…" Carter spoke

"Don't you want to get married?" Abby interrupted.

"Of course I do. I want to get married." He smiled. "But uhh…you know, never mind." He stopped.

"No, tell me" Abby asked.

"No really, it doesn't matter" Carter said frantically.  
"John, I don't care if it matters or not. Tell me" Abby said sternly.

Carter laughed. "You're insufferable…"

Abby smiled. "I know I am" she nodded. "Don't you wanna marry Kem?" Abby asked.

Carter shook his head as he laughed. "I uhh…" Carter was lost for words.

"Do you love her?"  
"Yes."

"Then that is all you need to know." Abby smiled.

Carter nodded his head. "Right…Do you love Jake?" He asked.

Abby wanted to say yes, she wanted to lie to him – not to confuse the situation even more. "He loves me" She said calmly.

Abby's words shot through Carter's head. "Abby, that's not enough. You'll never be happy if you don't love him" Carter looked concerned.

"You know, I hear what you're saying, and I know…but uhh, I am happy. I am as happy as I can be given the circumstances and you know what? That's good enough for me. I'll never get my happy ending, so whether I end up with Jake, or some other guy – it will never be you and I'll just have to live with second best."


End file.
